


Two Storms

by CureMoose



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureMoose/pseuds/CureMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Ayano had long dreamed of her first date with Kyouko, when the day finally came, the world had no intention of collaborating with her, and cursed her with weather so harsh that it would surely ruin this perfect day. Even worse, however, is the storm that stirs within her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Storms

The first droplets of rain began to fall from a curiously clear sky, making a soft and gentle sound as they crashed upon Ayano's umbrella. Petrichor filled the air and the world quickly cooled down, a most welcome relief from the summer heat.

Toshinou Kyouko was taking an awfully long time to arrive, though… The park was not even that far from her house (Ayano had made sure to invite Kyouko somewhere that was convenient for her), and Ayano had not even come that early… She took a quick glance at her wristwatch, pretending not to actually care, and saw that it was still only thirty minutes before the time the two had arranged, and, as far as Ayano was concerned, you were always supposed to arrive one hour earlier for appointments, weren't you?

Soon the rain was growing stronger, and its sounds louder, and Ayano began to feel a mounting dread as thick clouds began to gather. She wondered if Kyouko had even left her house already. To think of her deliberately being late, leaving Ayano all alone in the rain, waiting for her, was far too painful, so she shrugged off that notion. She was probably just taking her time. Would she remember to bring her own umbrella? Ayano hoped so, and yet, at the same time, she hoped she would forget… Her face warmed up at the idea of sharing an umbrella with Kyouko, to be so close together, almost touching…

Ayano heard Kyouko's voice before even seeing her: from afar she shouted a jovial greeting in a playful tone. She ran towards Ayano, her purse wobbling as she rushed, and she let the rain wash over her without a care. She stepped over a puddle with exaggerated pomp and, when she stopped right in front of Ayano, she smiled, as if proud of her little maneuver. Ayano had to smile, too, and hold back a chuckle. She loved the way Toshinou Kyouko would smile, a goofy grin that made her whole face seem like the very portrait of joy. Kyouko smiled easily, freely, but there was always full honesty in those smiles. To Ayano, who had such a hard time being honest, that was quite admirable.

"Toshinou Kyouko," she said her usual greeting, as tenderly as she could. Droplets fell from Kyouko's soaked hair, slithering down her cheeks. Ayano felt the urge to wipe them away, but she feared that could be too bold, and too silly. "Did you-"

Before Ayano could even offer, Kyouko was already at her side, beneath the umbrella, so close their faces were almost touching. Ayano could feel Kyouko's legs brushing up against her own. She tried not to do anything stupid, not to look too flustered. Her pride would never, _ever_ allow her to look pathetic during hers and Toshinou Kyouko's first date.

She was thankful, then, that Kyouko herself did not share her lack of confidence. Were it up to Ayano, she would simply stand frozen in place, making things awkward, but Kyouko quickly gave her a light kiss on her cheek. Though it drew a furious blush from Ayano, it also reminded her that Kyouko had truly accepted her feelings, that she truly loved her in return and was comfortable around Ayano. Remembering that made all her fears seem so distant, so foolish.

"Thank goodness you brought an umbrella," said Kyouko. "I didn't even think of taking mine when I left."

"That's not very smart of you, Toshinou Kyouko," said Ayano. Kyouko feigned a pout, and laughed. "W-Well, I don't really mind it, but don't let it happen again."

"Right, right. Come to think of it," she brought a finger to her lips, "why _did_ you you bring an umbrella? The weather forecast said it was gonna be sunny today."

Ayano really couldn't see Kyouko as the sort of person who'd watch a weather forecast, but soon she remembered that the channel that broadcast reruns of old Mirakurun episodes also ran a news segment before the afternoon cartoons. Ayano knew that because she would watch them, sometimes, just to know more about the things that Kyouko enjoyed so much. She would never admit it, though.

"I just happened to carry an umbrella with me," and band-aids, and bug repellent, and deodorant, and tissues, all in her bag. "I just like to be careful. Someone has to be."

"So… Do you happen to have brought rum raisin?" For a moment, her eyes were bright with hope.

"I said I'm careful, not that I'm spoiling you!"

"Aw, how come? Girlfriends gotta spoil each other, Ayano!"

_Girlfriends._ Yes, that was what they were, yet the word made Ayano pause. After so much time being unable to be true to Kyouko, to her own heart, forced to stay distant from the one she loved, the reality of their relationship was almost shocking. The past few days felt like a dream, for good and ill. Happy as she was, Ayano spent her days half-awake, only going through the motions. She hadn't even spent much time with Toshinou Kyouko outside of their classroom. She feared that talking to her would prove that this was indeed a dream, that she would wake, that nothing was true.

That word made it all too clear that this was perfectly real, and feeling Kyouko so close to her made it impossible to deny. It made her heart slow down as Ayano felt herself immersed in a great peace. She leaned her head against Kyouko's shoulder, and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Ayano? Are you sleepy?"

Ayano presumed that it would not be proper to call her own girlfriend an idiot, so she kept her silence. Some of the water on Kyouko spilled on her as well, but she found it difficult to care. The two wrapped their arms around each other so that both Kyouko and Ayano were carrying their umbrella, and they began to take relaxed, aimless steps. They were in no hurry, after all.

"So where are we going?" Kyouko asked. "You're probably the sort of person who'd plan a date really thoroughly, aren't you? With flowcharts and everything!"

"W-What kind of person do you think I am, Toshinou Kyouko?!" Ayano couldn't tell if Kyouko was just teasing her, or if she honestly believed that was something she'd do. "I thought we were just gonna spend some time together around here, but…"

She didn't need to finish her train of thought: a sudden thunderclap made her point quite clear. Ayano recoiled at the sound, though Kyouko wasn't too bothered by it. Ayano regained her cool quickly enough that she was certain that her scare went unnoticed. She was past the age of getting alarmed by thunder and rain. If Toshino Kyouko thought she was a coward, well, Ayano couldn't even begin to imagine how deep a hole she would have to bury herself into.

"Let's get going," Ayano blurted out, wanting to get out of the rain as soon as possible. Kyouko seemed just as eager, and as the two set out together, she slowed her footsteps to match Ayano's.

They walked together, their fingers entwined, Ayano's ever so slightly fidgety, feeling Kyouko's against them. It was a good, close feeling, and warm. The umbrella began to feel heavier, though, as raindrops bombarded it with growing force, their impact becoming louder still. What had been shallow puddles had turned into deeper pools, difficult to avoid, and the rain brought the park's mud to its cobblestone pathways. The ground felt squishy and slippery beneath Ayano's sandals, so she leaned closer to Kyouko for support. Perhaps this rain was not entirely a bad thing, she thought for a moment.

Only for a moment: thunder soon returned, forceful, blaring carelessly, making the world shake and Ayano's legs tremble. She walked clumsily, unsure of her own steps, feeling as if the ground had become an uncertain, frail thing.

"Bad luck," Kyouko said, then pointed to the skies. Her face was not at all troubled, but she had clearly noticed Ayano's fear, and with her light-heartedness, seemed to try to ease them. Ayano was, at the same time, grateful and embarrassed. "We should look for shelter."

Ayano agreed with a nod, but could see little from afar, as the rains obscured her view like a pale curtain. The closest bus stop to the park was not a roofed one, and Ayano couldn't remember any stores nearby. All she could think of…

"There's a shed over there, with tools and such," she pointed in a direction, defeated. "I'm pretty sure it's open. The neighbors volunteer to keep the park well-maintained, so I don't think they lock the door," Ayano prayed she was right about that.

The wet grass and the mud beneath it felt awkward underfoot, but it was the way to the shed. As the two approached, it appeared as if obscured by mists, becoming a clearer silhouette in the rain once Ayano was close enough. It was a rough thing, worn by time, left abandoned in some distant corner of the park where no one could see it. Well, Ayano presumed, someone had to go there from time to time, so it could not be all bad, could it?

She sighed, but the rainfall stifled the sound.

Ayano shuddered as she stepped inside into the damp, dark room. A musty smell hung in the air, impenetrable. At once she felt like weeping. This was not even remotely romantic, there was not a worst way this date could end, none that Ayano could think of, and she was certain that the day was ruined. Though Ayano knew that they had simply been unlucky, somehow she felt like she was the one to blame. She was the one who chose this day. She was the one who did this.

"We'll be dry here, at least," said Kyouko, and Ayano found a small relief in her voice. She did not sound too sad, too disappointed. Kyouko's calmness was the only thing that kept Ayano together.

Kyouko sat down next to a metal closet, not even bothering to brush off the dust on the floor, and made herself as comfortable as one could be in a cramped, moldy shed. Ayano meant to keep standing, but Kyouko extended her hands to her, calling her to her side, playful but oh so tempting. Ayano's fingers reached out for Kyouko's, and she let herself be pulled to the darkly-tinged corner. There she felt Kyouko's warmth, and breathed with a little more ease.

Her head leaning up, she saw the rain hit the small, narrow window, high on the wall. The sound of the storm was loud, overbearing, but Kyouko felt safer next to Kyouko, especially when they started to talk, figuring they had to make the most out of their time together, even in such an unpleasant place. Ayano had finally begun to read the first volume of Mirakurun, which Kyouko had lent her some weeks before, and though it was a rather childish and crass brand of humor, Ayano found herself laughing more than she probably should, and she grew fond of the characters. Besides, this was a comic that meant a lot to Kyouko, and Ayano appreciated it just for that.

"I'm curious about that crystal kingdom," Ayano remarked. "The one in Mirakurun's dream. I hope she goes there soon."

"Ah, it's so-" Kyouko began with her usual enthusiasm, but covered her mouth with her palms. Even so, some muffled words still came out. "Sorry. I'm not gonna spoil you. It's a really cool part, it totally caught me off-guard!"

"I'll look forward to it, then, sinc-"

Thunder interrupted her as she spoke, a loud rumble that made the world - and her legs- shake. If not for Kyouko's hand on her arm, she would have jumped up in shock and fear, but even that could not stop her from letting out a pained, scared whimper. It was a pathetic sound, high-pitched and loud, so, ashamed, Ayano hid her face behind her hands. _She must think I'm so stupid._ It made her certain that Kyouko would start to regret accepting this. It was bad enough that their date would be ruined by an unexpected storm, that they were forced into this awful place that somehow managed to be both dusty and moldy. Terrible as that was, Kyouko seemed able to tolerate it. But to see Ayano being so weak, so terrified, losing her cool because of rain, of wind, of thunder… She had ruined everything.

"Are you okay?" Kyouko asked. Ayano shook her head, still buried in her cupped hand. She expected a frustrated sigh in response, or a groan, but they did not come. "Hey, come here," she said, pulling Ayano's arm, drawing her as close as she could be.

Their heads were touching, then, and when Ayano looked again, she saw that Kyouko was offering her a gentle smile. It was not like her usual ones, those so full of energy. There was a tenderness to it that Ayano had not expected, though she could not tell _why_ it surprised her so. She was glad for it, though, and meant to answer it with a smile of her own, but she realized then that she had began to weep dainty, tiny tears, and wondered if her face looked too red.

"This is some scary rain," Kyouko said. She did not seem scared, though. "You'd think the weather people would have notice it coming."

"You'd think so, yes," Ayano laughed, fraily. Her body still shivered, but with Kyouko's hand on her side, it was not too bad. "I'm sorry about this," she said, because she felt it had to be said, and sighed.

"S-Sorry about what?" She was a bit confused. "Did you do something, or-"

"Sorry I ruined this day. I didn't mean to get so terrified. It's not as if I enjoy freaking out because of rain, and-" Thunder struck again, drowning out her voice, forcing her to repeat herself, but as she did so, her words seemed foolish. "I just didn't want to make things awkward or uncomfortable. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," she said at once. "Nothing's ruined, Ayano. Why would you think it is?" She asked, but Ayano couldn't think of an answer. "You worry too much."

"I guess I do. Maybe it's to balance out how you don't seem to worry," she tried to joke to lighten the mood, but Kyouko's unchanging expression made it clear that it didn't work.

"Well, I worry about you, at least," she said. "I don't want you to feel bad, or scared."

"I know you don't. Of course I know that. Just as you must know I worry about you," Kyouko nodded in response. "I didn't want to be annoying, though. Not today. I didn't want to worry you today, or to be anything but sweet. I want to be good for you, and love you, but how can I do that when I'm so easily scared?"

"Hm? You think you're annoying me?" She grinned again, a more common smile now. It seemed out of place, but it made Ayano feel right, as if things were normal. _And they are_ , she told herself. "Why, because you're scared and want to be close to me? Why the hell would I be annoyed for getting to hold you like _this_? If I didn't know this storm was scaring you so bad, I'd be thanking it, seriously."

She stopped shaking almost immediately. Out there, the storm continued to rage, but inside, Ayano felt tranquil, relieved, and a little bit silly for so rashly worrying over a problem that wasn't even there to begin with. She should have known that Kyouko would not see being stuck here with Ayano as something to be upset about, but rather as just a different - if a bit unfortunate, given the plans they had - way of being with her. She should have known, but she didn't. She put her arms around Kyouko, and clung to her.

"I guess I _do_ worry too much," she admitted.

"That's fine," Kyouko said, just before softly kissing her forehead. A cold kiss, as her face was still wet with rainwater, but it didn't matter. "I love that you care so much. Even if you don't love that about yourself, I do, if it helps any."

"It does help," she said, nuzzling against Kyouko's face. She still felt a little bit scared of the rain and the wind, and the loud thunder could still catch her off-guard, but now it felt as if she was safe. "Seems like the rain won't be stopping anytime soon."

"That's fine," said Kyouko, putting a hand on her purse. "I came prepared too. I brought snacks in case we got hungry."

"But my plan was for us to hang out and then eat together!" Ayano protested.

"And that's exactly what we're doing, isn't it?" She had a point there. "Oh! I also brought some volumes of Mirakurun," she opened her purse to reveal that _some volumes_ meant _every volume_. All in hardcover, too… Kyouko's definition of coming prepared did not exactly align with Ayano's, not at all. "And if you want to, I've got some episodes of the anime on my phone if you wanna watch. And also-"

"Calm down, calm down," she playfully pet Kyouko's head. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's just read together for now, alright?"

"Excellent idea! We can voice the characters, too!"

"No, we cannot."

"Yes we can! I'll be Mirakurun, and you're Rivalun."

"No! Not again!"

"Oh? Fine, fine… I guess I'll just be on my own, all alone, abandoned, a solitary Mirakurun without her Rivalun," she said in the most dramatic tones a person could muster. It did not impress Ayano in the slightest, but, defeated, the agreed to do as Kyouko suggested. It was embarrassing, even with Kyouko, but it was fun, and it took her mind off the fear of the rain outside.

"By the way," Kyouko said, "the next time we're together, you've gotta show me something you like, alright? I got you into Mirakurun, so you gotta tell me all about the stuff you love too, okay? You don't do that very often, but I really like it when you do!"

"I-I don't do it very often because I'm embarrassed that you'll think my favorite things are dumb!"

"Would that be a problem? Mirakurun is the dumbest thing ever!" Kyouko laughed. "I mean, there's an episode where Ganbo's evil plan is to try and trick Mirakurun into falling for a pyramid scheme. It's silly, but that's what makes it fun. And also, you probably have better taste than I do. I don't think you'd like dumb things."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. I like _you_."

"Ouch," she said, just before the two giggled, and rested against one another as they started to read together. It _was_ fun, just as Ayano had thought, but it was not at all embarrassing. No, it felt just right.

And when the storm had passed, somehow she felt a little bit of sadness that it was gone, if only because she was enjoying her time together with Kyouko so much, now that they were so close. But it was not a sadness that lasted long, because she knew that they had more time to spend together, and even when the day was done, they would have many more, but, Ayano promised, they would be days without rain, days without fear.


End file.
